From the Darkness
by Ayasaka Mao
Summary: She's a girl who lived to destroy her kind with her life hanging in the balance...will she find a home and a friend? Warning for OC char and char death...


'_How far am I going to go?'_ I thought. _'Where are you?'_ as I dove in deeper, I could her cries louder and louder.

I met her a few years back, without a memory, without a name and without senses. Her eyes are blind, her ears are deaf and her lips are mute. Her body is as frail as a dry leaf hanging loosely on its branch. Her long hair is as white as the snow and her open, functionless eyes are as violet and as vivid as sapphire and her skin are as pale as a dead person's. I wouldn't know she's alive or not if I hadn't seen her move.

'_Who are you?'_ I asked telephatically and she twitched as if she heard me and she turned her head toward me.

'_You can talk to me?'_She answered in the same manner as she started trembling. _'Who are you? How can you talk to me?'_

'_My name is Jomy, I am a Mu…what is your name?'_ I asked again.

'_I…I don't have one, I've been here ever since I woke up. I actually never talked to anyone; you're the first one to do so.'_

I don't know what I felt back then when I looked at her, but I somehow felt relaxed. I actually forgot how it felt, but I did and before I knew it I took her back to Shangri-La but I wasn't expecting everyone's reaction when I introduced her. They were all elusive to her, I can feel they fear her with a tinge of anger I wasn't sure of the reason, but it probably has something to do with her being so much like the humans, but I am like that, I don't see the difference. Even the elders criticize my decision to take her to the ship, but I insisted…I know she's a Mu just like us.

There isn't a day when they didn't attack her mentally, everyday she keep growing weaker I don't know what's happening, I always explained why I brought her but they're persistent and she told me not to be angry with them since I'm their leader and I wanted them to accept her. But what can I do? It's like she's telling me not to do anything, or maybe…she's telling me to not do anything.

I don't see why they hate her; she's kind, forgiving, wise and gentle almost as if she's someone I know…as if someone all Mu know. Even though she's physically weak, I could feel such strong power lying dormant, so strong that it could create a barrier that could wrap a planet without breaking a sweat. Wait, maybe that's why they're so afraid of her, but how can I get them to accept her?

While thinking of a way to do so, the ship was attacked for a brief moment. It wasn't the humans. We didn't know who attacked us and we didn't know who protected us from it. After the attack, several Mu got killed on the ship. We ran an investigation on it, but we found no lead. At around the same time, the girl I found got weaker and everyone became suspicious, they said she's the one who attacked the ship and, after failing to do so, starting killing the Mu from inside the ship.

While I was in Physis' room, I felt her leave the room, I didn't know where she's going as her psionic energy kept fluctuating. I last felt her on the far side of the ship that no one could notice, and then there was silence. I got curious and went to where I last felt her and before I knew it, I saw everyone standing around in a circle I saw blood on the floor, I didn't know whose is it, and as I came closer I knew. My eyes widened, as I saw the face of that bleeding person. It's the person I found she's on the ground with blood tickling from her lips. She was clearly attacked by the Mu, but there's another one, a man but this one is already dead. I saw her slightly open her eyes but before I could respond they're closed again.

'What happened here?' I asked as I approached.

'Soldier, she killed a Mu…' one of the on lookers answered. 'She was going to fight back but we stopped her.'

I didn't want to believe them; I looked around and saw a blast that came from her direction and the man lying between her and the blast. I had no choice, what I saw and read are against her. I want to be fair to everyone, I'm sure I'll find a way to sort this out.

'Soldier! We must lock her up! She's the one who's been killing off our people all along!' My eyes widened even more, I can't believe I'm hearing this from them, but I can't do anything if she's unconscious. For the time being, I will give them my consent.

We have read her mind, and she fought with the Mu who died but we didn't see the outcome. We didn't even know why they fought, but one's thing is for sure one of them died and the other is dying and is still unconscious. Even still, the Mu is still attacking her mentally. To find out the truth, I decided to read her mind myself but when I did, I saw nothing…it was all black and I dove deeper into her consciousness as I do so, I could hear someone crying.

'_How far am I going to go?'_ I thought. _'Where are you?'_ as I dove in deeper, I could her cries louder and louder, when I landed on what seems to be the ground and I saw someone lying on the ground, her dirty white hair is sprawled on the ground. She's wearing a short shirt that reaches her lower chest and her short pants are only up to her upper thigh and her clothes seem torn apart. Her body is covered in mud, bruises and injuries. Her hair is sprawled on the floor tainted with dirts and blood. I went to her and saw her silently flowing tears. She's so much thinner than she is physically. I wonder if this is her true mentality…the mentality that affects her physical body.

'_Hey…'_ I called telepathically, but she didn't respond and continued on staring at the void.

_'Do you remember me? It's me, Jomy…'_She didn't move; she didn't speak her mind. I could feel her immense weakness, it's like all the strong power I felt back then is all gone. Suddenly, I could hear voices. I hear her screaming for help, her cries, her sorrow…there's so much sadness in her mind it engulfed me. I could feel she's trying to hold back her feelings, but I could also feel she couldn't she's too weak. Then I heard a man's voice then her voice.

_'You have betrayed our kind by being with them...'_ the man said.

_'They've been trying to find a place where they could live, trying to live in peace. Yet you and your brothers kept leading those who could annihilate them.'__ She answered._

_'They are a fluke of nature! Both humans and Mu! Let them kill each other until no one's left!'_

_'Are you hearing yourself? Don't you understand? We are the ones who are supposed to be annihilated; our very existence itself is proof of that.'_

_'And why is that? Because we're a threat to them? Because we're more powerful than they are?_

_'That is the reason why we have to die.'_

_'And that is why you've killed our kind, our brothers!'_

_'I will go as far as killing all our kind just to keep them safe.' __She answered calmly._

_'And you…'_

_'I will personally lay down my life, as the last Type Violet in this universe, after I kill you!'_

I couldn't compose myself, this was something unexpected. She tried to protect all of us, she didn't explain herself, no…she couldn't. Before she even did, they attacked her, now…she's like this. Why did it turn out like this? All I want is for her to be accepted, even before achieving that, this happens. I woke up with tears in my eyes and saw her with her eyes still closed.

'_Raila…'_ I called her.

'_What did you call me?'_she asked telepathically and weakly.

'_It's your name…Raila.'_

'_I…have a name?'_ she asked. _'My name is…Raila.'_ I could feel a different warmth from her, even though her face is unchanging but I faintly saw a tear slide from her left eye.

'_Raila?'_I called but she didn't answer. I could feel that she's slowly slipping away. _'Raila! Don't go…'_

'_I'm sorry Jomy…'_ she answered struggling to answer. _'Thank you so much…for taking me out from the darkness and for…bringing new light to my life…thank you.'_

'Raila, don't die! Don't go, please!' I shouted, I didn't care if everyone heard me all I cared is that she could hear me.

'_Jomy…can you call me…by my name? One last time?'_

I could call her name so many times if it meant for her to live long, I knew it would not help. I closed my eyes shut and breathed deeply.

'Raila…' I called. Before I knew it, she's no longer responsive and I knew…I clutched her hands and clasped it together, I brushed her hair aside and wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly as the tears flowed unstoppable.

I took her to the field below the bridge and laid her on the empty coffin, I placed a lone violet flower on her chest. The coffin is supposed to be full of flowers, but it's devoid of any. I stood beside the casket and stared at her, I felt everyone in the ship going on with their lives. Nobody felt her death, nobody felt her sadness, and nobody cared if she died or not. It made me sad knowing this; she's someone I cared for even just for a while. Not that I don't care about everyone on-board, it's just…she's someone special to me.

'_Rest well, Raila…'_ I said placing a hand on her cheek. _'The storm is over…good night.'_ I stepped back and set her body on fire. As I waited for her body to turn into ash, I saw all her memories. It's like a waterfall pouring into my mind. But one thing surprised me, I never saw her smile and I never heard her laugh. The only time I saw her smile was when I talked to her about the time when I was still in Ataraxia. Her eyes, though not functional, glowed and a smile surfaced from her pale lips. I would've loved to see her smile more, but there she is…inside the flame I set.

The tears that dried up made their way again, my knees started trembling and I clenched my hands and my teeth. This couldn't be happening; this has got to be a dream.

'_Someone…please wake me up from this dream.'_


End file.
